


The Human that made Lucifer Feel.

by LazuliAlekto



Series: Dating Demons [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 16:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: Without realising it, Lucifer has become accustomed to the way her eyes followed him.And then when she stops, he discovers he really doesn't like it.
Relationships: Lucifer (obey me)/Original Female Character
Series: Dating Demons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597792
Comments: 21
Kudos: 352





	The Human that made Lucifer Feel.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to use the name Alekto for the character. It's the same one I use in the game itself and for a lot of other things (case in point my pseud for Ao3). I just can't use y/n, I feel weird doing it, so I name my OC's.  
Alekto is the name of one of the Furies (or Erinyes), whose name means "the implacable or unceasing anger". She is the sister of Tisiphone (Vengeance) Megaera (Jealousy) and is the Erinys with the job of castigating the moral crimes (such as anger), especially if they are against other people, a role similar to Nemesis, the difference being that Nemesis castigated crimes against the Gods.  
Lucifer is my favourite, and he can step on me, for which I would thank him profusely. Mammon is a very close second

Lucifer stepped back and allowed Solomon to take Alekto’s hand, sweeping her away to dance, leaning his face close to hers, no doubt asking if she was alright. She was exceedingly pale after their…encounter and he could see her flexing her fingers with a pained wince. Her green eyes were wide and startled, her whole demeanor had shifted to something much reduced from her usual brash and confident poise.

He frowned at that, suddenly not liking seeing her that way. And he knew it was his doing.

She looked so lovely in the black silk dress, red accents along the hem and about the bodice. She should be feeling triumphant. Almost every one in the room had stared at her when she entered, but now, she look cowed and broken.

It turned something in Lucifer’s gut.

He spun on the ball of his foot and was brought up short by the appearance of Mammon.

He raised a brow inquisitively at his younger brother, “yes?”

Mammon poked his shoulder, blue eyes venomous, “you are a fucking asshole!”

“Excuse me?” Lucifer sputtered, shocked by the vehemence in Mammon’s tone.

“You heard me,” he spat right back, still poking at Lucifer’s chest. “How the fuck do you live with yourself? You string her along, asking her to breakfast, giving her that rose, or calling to hear her voice and then you do something like _that._ She adores you, do you know that? I would give _anything_ for her to look at me like she looks at you, and you throw it away like her feelings are nothin’!” 

Lucifer stepped back, mouth dropping open, “I…she…”

Mammon followed, voice barely about a hissed whisper, “she loves you, you fucking asshole, fuck knows why when you treat her the way you do, but hey, maybe when she gets sick of bein’ treated like dirt, she’ll turn around and see that she could have someone who loves her and would do anything for her.” Mammon leaned forward and growled in Lucifer’s ear, “if you hurt her again, I _will_ rip you apart.” He sneered as he stepped back, looking over his shoulder as he moved away, “ya know, I might be called scum, and I know everyone is ashamed of me, but in thousands of years I never felt ashamed to name you brother…until now.”

Lucifer stood stupefied, staring at Mammon’s back as he moved to cut in and whirl Alekto about the floor. He watched the shy, tender way Mammon held her hand, his other to her back, guiding her gently. He watched the way his brother was so attentive, speaking to her in hushed tones and listening intently to what she had to say. He could see her lower her eyes and shake her head sadly, Mammon’s gaze flicking to his for a moment, his expression so filled with disgust it made Lucifer retreat like he never had before.

Lucifer no longer felt like dancing or socialising.

He stalked to a corner of the ballroom, hiding himself in the shadows, leaning against the wall, arms crossed as he tracked Alekto’s every move.

Was Mammon right about how she felt?

She certainly provoked a myriad of reactions and emotions in him. Some that he had not felt in an age. And none that he expected a _human_ to evoke. 

She’d said that she wanted to be friends with them all and he had brushed her off. He closed his eyes for a moment, recalling how she had looked then. Her green eyes had widened, brow furrowed slightly, lip caught between her teeth, the very picture of abject misery. She had tried to twist out of his grasp, but he’d held on tighter, no doubt causing her pain.

Mammon was right.

How could he do that to her? He had promised Diavolo that she would be safe and protected, that no harm would come to her, and here he was, the one who had come closest to killing her when she intervened for Beel and Luke, and now with Asmo pulling strings, he had blamed _her_ for his brother’s machinations and hurt her.

He watched the three that currently had a pact with her, how they were so protective, particularly Mammon, though publicly he denied it. From his words to Lucifer, Mammon was feeling far more than protective of the human woman. He had a feeling that even if Alekto didn’t complete whatever inane task Asmo had set for her, by morning she would have another willing to have a pact with her. There was…_something_ about her. Mammon had latched on almost immediately, then somehow Levi had gravitated to her, Beel was like a guard dog now. Lucifer shook his head, how long would it take her to have them all dancing to her tune. He glanced at Satan, sure at least that he was a little more circumspect, but was startled to see he was also watching Alekto like a hawk, concerned frown on his face. He grimaced to himself, knowing full well if he forbade Satan from speaking to her or making a pact, that would spur him on to do just that.

His suspicions about Asmo were soon proved correct when he and Diavolo burst into the room he was sharing with Alekto and Simeon to find a pillow fight in progress with everyone seeming to be involved. Satan was incensed, Asmo furious with Mammon, who was shouting obscenities right back at him, Beel was eating pillows - no real surprise there. Levi was tapping on his D.D.D. with a grin, while Luke, Simeon and Solomon seemed a little confused. Apparently part of the reason Mammon was so upset was that Asmo had made a pact with Alekto already. He shook his head at his brother, what the hell…

But Alekto…

He turned after knocking Mammon out with a pillow (which, frankly, he deserved for how he’d spoken to Lucifer earlier) to find that she had pressed herself against a wall to stay out of the way, eyes flicking to watch Lucifer create a hole in the bed with a fiery pillow, but soon her gaze slid away and did not return.

It was disconcerting. He did _not_ like that one bit. He had somehow become accustomed to her gaze being on him, without being consciously aware of it. And now that it wasn’t, well, it was confusing to say the least.

As was the fact that she had managed to wield power greater than Solomon’s with apparent ease.

That, he supposed, he would discover the answer to with time, the other thing, that was another issue entirely.

And one that got worse as time wore on.

She was avoiding him, at first discretely, then openly.

It began with Alekto slipping out of the dinning room when he entered. She would head to breakfast early so that she was finished by the time he arrived. Then when he worked that out and went earlier than usual, she simply pushed her chair back and gestured to Beel to finish her breakfast. She would not attend dinners at all.

He cornered Levi about that, the demon of Envy shrugging, but his eyes cut away. He knew something and was unwilling to speak of it.

“Please, is she eating?” Lucifer resorted to asking.

Levi nodded, “yeah, she is, but she’d rather do it in her room. Beel brings it up, or Mammon will go get her something.”

“Mammon _buys _her food?”

“Yeah, he does.” Levi cocked his head, “he’s been pretty transparent about how he feels about her. I mean, even I get it, she’s pretty cool for a normie.” He shrugged again, “Me, Beel and Asmo, we like her, but Mammon’s gone for her.”

Lucifer hummed at that, frowning. “Why did you all form a pact with her?”

“Can’t say for the others, except maybe Mammon, but it felt right.” He glanced at Lucifer, “as much as Mammon acts like a tsundere, he wants to do what she asks, and she doesn’t actually command any of us often. She indulges Asmo’s need for attention and they do shit like give each other facials. Beel loves that she can cook and will film him while he works out, or will join him while he does. She will play games with me, or watch stuff I like and she can talk about it after. She’s smart, funny.” He fixed Lucifer with an oddly intense stare, “brave.”

Lucifer pursed his lips, feeling like he was being called out again. “Why is she avoiding me?”

Levi narrowed his eyes under his fringe of hair, “that I can’t tell you. Mammon knows, he asked us not to bother her about it, and he was really serious. Like, deadly serious. Sermon on the mount shit.” His head tilted to one side, “why don’t you ask her yourself?”

Lucifer did not want to admit she wasn’t taking his calls, nor was she responding to his messages unless they were RAD related. And then they were terse, no longer personal. 

He loathed it.

And it pricked at his pride, which was a volatile thing to do in the best of circumstances.

So, he declined to answer.

Levi rolled his eyes, huffing. “What I can tell you is she’s really sad. Like, all the time. Even Asmo noticed.”

That information did not sit well with Lucifer. Combined with the fact that Satan was openly hostile and had informed him that he was going to make a pact with Alekto to spite Lucifer, he was not in the best of moods. He did manage to corner her when he and Satan had switched bodies to ask her advice, the first time he had actually spoken to her since the ballroom. She quietly told him it was best if he tried to talk to Satan rather than making demands

Then he discovered she had turned Satan down, refusing the pact. Shrewd. Satan was only going to do it to piss him off and though she was avoiding him, it seemed she would rather not do something to bring down his ire on her head.

Again.

And when Mammon had the brilliant (read moronic) idea to have them sucked into a game of Levi’s…well, that went about as well as expected. She had squirmed uncomfortably as Mammon explained that they all had to woo the heroine and that Levi had designated Alekto as said heroine. When they all declared that they would win her ‘love’ she turned paler than Lucifer had ever seen her, apparently not seeing the fun in the game at all. She did not want to be the prize. Mammon was intent on winning her over, Levi simply wanted to get 100% in his game, while Lucifer and Satan were competing, something she found distasteful from the look on her face.

It took Lucifer aback. Did she not _want_ him to woo her? Had she so completely changed her mind and heart that the idea of him was abhorrent? While he did want to beat Satan out of a sense of pride, he also wanted the chance to actually sweep her off her feet, show her that he found her desirable.

The confrontation with Cerberus put a stop to all his plans. But it had given he and Satan a chance to settle things between them, so it wasn’t a total loss, he supposed. And she seemed pleased by that, even if she would not look at him still.

Lucifer was going to change that. 

After their return from London, Lucifer stepped silently out onto the balcony, wary of disturbing her. Or alerting her to his presence too soon and having her flee from him. He took in her form lined in moonlight. As beautiful as ever, but more delicate than before.

Her shoulders stiffened, but she did not turn to face him, “what can I do for you, Lucifer?”

Polite, correct in her tone, but cold, so very cold when once she had been warm.

He moved to stand at the railing by her side, staring out over the scene below as she was. Perhaps this conversation would be better without meeting her sad green eyes. Or perhaps he didn’t want to see that she no longer cared.

“I have wronged you,” he began.

“You have not,” she interrupted, harsh. “You warned me time and time again that I was _just _a human, that I could be replaced with another. How I feel about…feel about it, is my fault and no-one else’s. You owe me no apology.” She inhaled deeply as Lucifer blinked, absorbing what she had said. “I will be speaking to Lord Diavolo in the morning. I will request that I return and be replaced. I will release the others from their pacts…if I can. I…am afraid I am unsure if it is even possible. Sorry. If I am unable to break the pacts, I promise you I will not use them .”

Her hair ruffled in the breeze, hiding her profile. Lucifer gripped the rail so hard it squeaked.

“I was wrong to say such things to you,” he said softly. “I have come to…value you.”

Alekto dipped her head, “please, don’t say things like that. I can’t bear for you to be kind to me.”

He turned to face her, reaching out to touch her arm. She flinched away from his touch and his stomach clenched.

“Look at me, please,” he pleaded. “Alekto, I beg you.”

She kept her head down, shaking it, “I can’t. I will never keep my resolve to leave if I do.” She trembled beside him, inhaling and stiffening her spine, “it is better if I go. I am only prolonging the inevitable should I stay.”

He gripped her shoulders and forced her to turn, careful not to cause her pain. He was never going to do that again. She averted her face, still refusing to look him in the eye.

“Bloody hell, Alekto, I need you to look at me.”

Her head snapped up, eyes flashing in something like defiance before the shutters came down and she looked at him blankly. “Is that acceptable?” she asked, her tone as flat as the look in her eyes. But she was still shaking, belying her passive stance.

Lucifer shook his head, “no, it’s not. I miss your fire, I miss your defiance, I miss your voice,” he sucked in a breath, stroking her cool, pale cheek. “I miss _you,_ Alekto.

She searched his gaze, brow furrowing, shaking her head in denial of his words.

“I don’t want you to leave, I want you to stay. Here. With me.”

She made a choked sound in the back of her throat, still shaking her head. “No…no you can’t want that. You don’t even _like _me.”

Lucifer winced at her plaintive tone, thumb caressing her cheek, “oh, but I do. I very much do and I have been remiss in showing you that.” He dipped his head forward to lean his forehead on hers, “I felt so confounded by you, a human, making me _feel _things. I am a private person, demon, I do not conduct my affairs in the open, but you made…you make me feel exposed. I am cruel and sadistic, yes, but you, you make me want to whip you for your insolence then kiss the welts I would make in your flesh. I long to see you smile, I ache for your laugh, I…”

Alekto stared up at him with wide green eyes, her breath coming fast, her chest rising and falling quickly, “Lucifer…what…”

Lucifer growled, frustrated that he had caused her so much confusion. He tipped her face to his, pressing his mouth to hers. Her lips parted in a gasp and he took the chance to swipe his tongue over hers, pulling her against him, wrapping his arms around her slim waist.

She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back, their mouths parting with a soft sound, her eyes narrowed at him, “you’re you, right? Or is this Satan again? We’re not back in that game again, are we? I’m not some sort of prize…”

“Alekto, it’s me…” He brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles. “I do hope Satan hasn’t been kissing you. I want you for myself. Though, you are a prize to me, but not one in a game.”

“Lucifer.” She tentatively reached up and brushed his hair out of his eyes, “_you_ want _me?_’

He nodded, keeping their eyes locked, “I do. I should have told you sooner, or even just…I should not have confused you with my actions. Mammon spoke to me and pointed out that I was being…a cad, shall we say.” He sighed, “I fear he is going to be even more annoyed with me now, but I will deal with it.”

She frowned in consternation, “why? Why would he…”

Lucifer pressed a finger to her lips, hushing her, “no, don’t worry about that, not right now. I would rather we discussed other things. Will you stay? Please. Don’t speak to Diavolo about leaving.”

She gave a deep sigh, resting her head against his chest, allowing him to hold her again, “I am still human, Lucifer. I am nothing compared to you.”

His arms tightened around her, “don’t say that. You are so much more than you appear…not that you aren’t beautiful. You are. That night on the dance floor, I was warring with myself. I should not have spoken as I did, instead I should have told you how stunning you looked.” She peered up at him, disbelief painting her features. He cupped her chin, “truly. And you are brave, and sweet, and smart. You fit right in with us so easily. It could have overwhelmed you, but you tried to adjust. You did adjust, regardless of what was thrown at you.”

“You don’t have to say this stuff,” she murmured.

“Oh, but I think I do. And you need to hear it,” he asserted. “I don’t want you to doubt the depth of my regard for you.”

Alekto smiled softly, the sight of it uncoiling something in Lucifer for the first time in weeks. “Ever the gentleman,” she murmured.

“I am no Mr Darcy,” he warned her, capturing her mouth again in what turned into a very ungentlemanly kiss. They were both panting harshly when he pulled away from the kiss, her eyes darkened with arousal. “Asmo is not the only one of us to feel desire.”

“I should hope not,” she rasped, blinking up at him, eyes shining. “That was one hell of a kiss.” She lifted her hand, fingers ghosting over slightly swollen lips, then she fluttered her lashes at him, “could I ask for another?”

Lucifer’s growl at that request was a deep rumble that she flushed at. “You may have as many as you like.” He delivered the first of many as he squeezed her close, letting her feel what her proximity was doing to him. Plastered to his front, she curled her fingers in his hair and urged him on, her tongue flicking with his. This time when they parted, Lucifer swept her up into his arms and marched her through the music room and up the stairs, completely uncaring if anyone saw him.

Alekto tucked her head into his chest, giggling as he strode to his room.

She didn’t see Mammon poke his head out of his door, nor the glare he sent Lucifer’s way.

He laid her out reverently on his bed, laying over her, devouring her mouth, his hands feverish on her body as he divested her of her clothing, eager to touch the skin beneath. She was just as eager, nails scrabbling at his back, trying to tug his cloak off impatiently.

He shrugged it from his shoulders, pressing himself against her with a low growl, her legs parting to allow him access.

Green eyes wide and dark pinned him in place, “you really want me?”

Lucifer ripped her top over her head and tossed it aside, licking his lips. No bra. He very much approved of that. His grin was lascivious, tilting his head, “oh, I think you are about to discover just how much I want you.” He nibbled at her ear lobe, “over and over and over again.”

The following morning at breakfast, Alekto was laughing with Beel and piling food on his plate as he practically inhaled it. Lucifer watched her laughing, something warm settling in his belly. 

Mammon slouched beside him, his eyes burning holes in Lucifer’s cheek.

“What I said stands,” Mammon hissed in his ear as he rose from his seat, sullen expression on his face. It softened for a second as he glanced towards Alekto, the human woman tossing her head back as Beel shoved a plateful of food in his mouth, grinning around it obscenely. “You hurt her, I don’t care how powerful you are, I will make you regret it.”

Lucifer put his hand out, catching Mammon’s arm to halt him, “I would let you. Mammon,” he murmured earnestly, “thank you.”

“Pfft,” Mammon spat, shaking his hand off and affecting a stance of nonchalance. “No need to thank me, coz you’ll fuck up sooner or later and then I’ll swoop in and save the day.”

Lucifer ducked his head to hide his smile, “she could be in no better hands.”

“I know that,” Mammon grumbled. He glanced at her again, a hint of melancholy crossing his face. “She loves you , dumb human. Dunno why when she could have this,” he said, waving his hand up and down himself. He grimaced, turning away, “just…take care of her, Lucifer. Please.”

“I will,” he said softly. “I am sorry it wasn’t you.”

Mammon looked down, “so am I,” he said as he left. He glanced at Lucifer over his shoulder, “she’s still my friend and I want her to be happy.”

Lucifer acknowledged his words with a nod, his eyes drawn back to Alekto as he heard her laughing with Beel and now Asmo, who had joined the pair. There was colour to her cheeks, her eyes were shining, and peeking over the edge of her collar was the tip of the possessive mark he’d left on her skin the night before. He bit his lip to hide his smile, lifting his teacup, their eyes meeting for a second before she averted her gaze, cheeks painted pink. Asmo tilted his head as he watched the exchange, then leaned back, arms crossed as he shot Lucifer a knowing grin.

“So, the sexual tension is no longer of the unresolved variety,” Asmo purred leaning close to Lucifer.

“I am not dignifying that with a response, Asmodeus,” Lucifer intoned, but his traitorous eyes strayed to Alekto yet again.

“You don’t need to, Lucy,” Asmo grinned. “I can practically smell the lust coming off you.” He glanced at Alekto, who was still smiling broadly. “And this is the first time I have seen her smile in weeks.” Asmo smirked as he tapped his lips, “of course, the love bite on her neck is a dead giveaway.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes, sipping his tea.


End file.
